Creating A Stronger Bond
by waterrain
Summary: Italy rejected Germany and he did not realize the events that were going to follow.Germany is more willing to create a stronger bond with Russia due to not having to worry about Italy coming over as often and the fact Russia found him crying quietly.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Creating A Stronger Bond **

**By Waterrain**

"I'm Sorry, Germany. You are nice, kind, and smart. It is just we are both males and that type of relationship more than likely would not work out between us. Plus what if it ends badly and we fight? I can't marry you." Italy said calmly and he looked at Germany with sad eyes. "I hope we can still be best friends, vee."

"It was rather silly of me and we can still be friends. I read a book and it turns out the book was wrong. More than likely the writers did not know about Italians." Germany told him in a mono tone voice and it felt as if his heart was slowly breaking, but his expression was neutral. "I must go home and work."

Italy watched as Germany left and then he smiled bright for Germany is still willing to be his best friend.

'He was just confused, vee.' Italy mentally thought to himself and he walked towards the lady's to flirt with them. 'Germany will be alright and he will always be my best friend.'

"I was rather silly." Germany muttered quietly and he held the tomato ring in his hand. He bite his lip and silently wondered why it hurt so much that Italy rejected him. "No one would want to be with me. At least I still have Italy as a friend and things could have been worse."

Germany wandered around aimlessly and then he sat down briefly noticing the snow, but not really caring at the moment and his blue eyes were lowered to the ground.

"I should be happy with Italy's rejection of me for this means he will not be around me as much now." Germany muttered softly and he dropped the tomato ring onto the snow. He dug a small hole and buried it while sighing. "I'm foolish and I should forget this even happened, but I'm not good at forgetting unlike Italy."

Germany brought a hand up to his cheek and he felt the tears that were falling down. His eyes burned and he felt as if his voice was gone. Germany did not notice how cold it was outside while he was thinking about how Italy rejected him and he did not notice Russia was coming closer to him while frowning slightly. Germany's heart ache and he felt completely alone in the world for it seems as if no one will ever care about him or would be willing to help him in his time of need.

'I was foolish for thinking Italy found me to be special or that he loved me. I should have known better, but yet here I'm right now feeling as if someone stepped on my heart.' Germany thought to himself and he shivered for it was rather cold. 'I wonder where I am right now it is rather cold, but does it really matter?'

"Hello, Comrade. What is wrong?" Russia asked softly and he watched as Germany's blue eyes went wide. "You have tears running down your cheeks, da. They will freeze and it will be rather painful. Tell me what happened, da."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel.**

"Hello, Comrade. What is wrong?" Russia asked softly and he watched as Germany's blue eyes went wide. "You have tears running down your cheeks, da. They will freeze and it will be rather painful. Tell me what happened, da."

Germany looked at Russia with stunned eyes and he managed to calm himself down.

"I'm fine." Germany said in a shaky voice and he knew Russia would see straight through him.

"It is not good to lie." Russia stated calmly and he looked at Germany with serious violet eyes.

"It is not good to be nosy." Germany commented firmly and he tried to recollect himself, but it was not working.

"You are my comrade, da." Russia told him lightly and he looked at Germany with wide violet eyes.

"I was with Italy." Germany said in a low voice and then sighed heavily to himself.

",But now you are not?" Russia asked innocently and then he tilted his head towards Germany.

"I was rather silly and thankfully Italy was understanding." Germany replied quietly and he thought about Italy's response.

"You love Italy, da." Russia said innocently and he watched as Germany's cheeks turned red, but then frowning for tears begun to slowly fill up those sad blue eyes.

"I'm silly and foolish." Germany muttered quietly and he silently cursed himself for not being able to control his tears, but then again does it really matter and he bite down hard on his lip in frustration. Russia watched as Germany struggled to be in control of his emotions and noticing Germany's lip was bleeding.

"Your lip is bleeding." Russia commented calmly and he watched as Germany shook his head silently.

"Does it honestly matter?" Germany asked flatly and he did not bother wiping his tears away for it would be pointless.

"Do you mean your lip or those emotions you feel towards Italy, da?" Russia asked innocently and he waited a few minutes for Germany to reply.

"Both." Germany muttered in reply to Russia's question and his lip was starting to hurt, but he ignored it and focused on Russia.

"Your lip is part of you, but Italy is not part of you. He is the one who needs you, da." Russia told him lightly and then he smiled in a twisted manner to himself for Italy is rather weak along with the fact he always needed Germany to help him. "Italy is not worth it and he does not treasure you as much as he should for you help him so much, but yet you receive nothing in return. You are too nice, da."

"Russia." Germany started to say, but then he stopped for words seemed to fail him.

"You are stronger and smarter than Italy. You deserve better, da." Russia stated firmly and he hugged Germany closer to his body.

"No one wants me." Germany stated quietly and his eyes looked down towards the snow. Russia hugged Germany from behind and then he smiled softly to himself for it appears Germany needs someone.

"I want you." Russia whispered softly and he noticed Germany was not struggling which made him feel glad.

"No one loves me. I'm not someone that another could possible love." Germany commented calmly and his tears were frozen. "I'm harsh, strict, cruel, and demanding."

"You are wrong, da." Russia muttered into Germany's right ear and then added quietly. "I do not find you to be cruel. It is good to be strict, da. Otherwise everyone would walk all over you."

"Is it worth it, Russia? Italy is afraid of me and some other Nations too. I do not want them to be so fearful." Germany whispered quietly to Russia and he was feeling comforted by the hug.

"Da. Italy is afraid of others too and he hides behind you in fear of me. I do not know why, da. It does not bother me too much and Germany there will always be some Nations afraid of you, but I will not be one of them." Russia told him honestly and he held onto Germany while smiling to himself.

"I'm glad, Russia." Germany said to him and he relaxed completely into his arms. "I do not want to be alone."

'Italy was rather silly, da. Rejecting Germany, but it is all for the best.' Russia mentally thought and he liked being able to hold someone who was not trembling in his arms.

"We can go to my home, da. It is not too far and shall be warmer than outside in the snow." Russia commented lightly and he pulled away slowly from Germany. He grabbed Germany's hand and then smiled innocently at him. "I can show you the way, da."

**Da is Russian for Yes. **

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel.**

Germany couldn't believe he was actually sitting on Russia's sofa or the fact Russia had made him some hot tea.

"Drink up, Comrade. The tea will take off the chill. It is best to drink before it is cold, da." Russia commented gently and he pushed Germany's right hand that was holding the cup of tea closer to his lips.

"Can it take away heart ache?" Germany asked quietly and he looked at the tea.

"No, but good company will take away the hurt." Russia stated honestly and he watched as Germany slowly sipped the tea.

"Russia. If Italy needs me so much..Why did he reject me." Germany whispered and his heart ached in pain.

"It is because he needs your help so badly, da. He can't risk anything going wrong in any way and doesn't want your support to stop." Russia commented calmly and then added. "In the end it would not work out between you and him."

"Why?" Germany asked quietly and he set down the empty cup.

"A relationship must be equal, da." Russia told him honestly and he watched as Germany's blue eyes went wide.

",But it is equal between Italy and-" Germany stated to say, but then Russia shook his head.

"Nyet, It was not equal. You were the one who was the giver and Italy was the taker. In any relationship there must be an equal amount of giving and taking, da." Russia stated firmly and his violet eyes were focused on Germany. "Whether or not Italy knew he was taking advantage of your kindness and love for him. It was still not right of him and he led you on either way, Comrade."

"I don't mind giving him so much and receiving little in return." Germany managed to say and he looked at Russia's cold violet eyes.

"That is rather foolish thinking and maybe Italy just couldn't handle not being able to return it." Russia stated innocently and his eyes felt piercing to Germany. "He couldn't handle your great amount of love you have towards him and it must have frightened him. Italy is not strong enough to handle it and he is weak. You can do better than him, da. You do not need Italy."

**Da is Russian for Yes. **

**Nyet is Russian for No.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel.**

Germany opened his mouth about to say something, but then his mind went blank for he had stopped to really think those words. Russia smiled faintly and he reached out to hold Germany's hand.

"It is settled, da." Russia commented happily as he pulled him up and led him to the kitchen. Germany sat down on a chair while Russia was bringing out three bottles of Vodka and he was humming for normally no one ever comes over.

"Russia." Germany started to say and Russia turned around to look at him.

"Da, Germany." Russia said calmly as he walked over and handed over one bottle of Vodka to Germany, but kept two bottles to himself. "What do you need? Do wish to have some food?"

"What do you think of Italy? Do you hate him?" Germany asked quietly and he looked at the bottle of Vodka in his right hand.

"Nyet, I do not hate him. To me you come first before him, da." Russia replied calmly and he had a gulp of Vodka before asking. "Why do you ask, Comrade?"

**Da is Russian for Yes. **

**Nyet is Russian for No.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Italy is Russia's second important commercial partner in the EU, after Germany.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"I do not know, Russia. I honestly do not know." Germany muttered to the violet eyed Nation and then looked down at his hands.

"Everything will be alright." Russia said smoothly and he pressed a bottle of Vodka against the blue eyed Nation's right cheek. "Just drink some more Vodka and it will make you feel much better."

Russia watched as Germany quickly gulped down the Vodka, noticing the blonde's cheeks were flushed, and he smiled innocently for the blue eyed Nation looked rather helpless.

"Russia, I feel slightly better. Thank you." Germany commented to the violet eyed Nation and he noticed that Russia was smiling faintly.

"I have plenty of Vodka and I'm willing to share with you, da." Russia said cheerfully and he grabbed the German's hand. "Come with me, Germany. Trust me."

"Ja." Germany told him and he was pulled up into a hug by the .

"It is nice receiving a hug." Russia commented calmly, his arms were wrapped around the blonde's hips, and he added. "My height is 5'11.6"

"My height is 5'11'." Germany told him and he heard the Russian giggle.

"I'm .6 taller than you." Russia informed him smoothly and he let go of the blonde Nation. "Follow me, da. It is time for more Vodka and more talking."

Germany silently followed the very slightly taller Nation and wondered if it is a good idea to trust Russia.

"You and I depend on each other for energy." The violet eyed Nation said cheerfully and he decided to grab Germany's hand softly not in a vine like grip. "I wish to help you, da."

Germany's eyes went wide for Russia has led him to a room full of Vodka, but he also noticed a large bathtub.

"That is a bathtub I use when I wish to bathe in Vodka. Anyway, Let's have a contest of who can drink the most Vodka." Russia commented innocently and he sat down on the floor. "Whoever passes out first loses. Simple, da."

**Please Review and Thank You. **

**A Little Information **

**Germany and Russia depend on each other for energy, namely in Germany's need for energy from Russia and Russia's need for heavy German investment to develop their energy infrastructure.**


End file.
